Calling Angels
by jbgoldengun
Summary: Well, it's about guys that die and become angels and demons. T for violence. I stopped it to work on another story called Defenders, but if people like this, I'll start it back up during the summer. This is my first upload, so be kind please. Peace.


**Calling Angels**

Prologue

The Birth

Mrs. Horowitz had just been blessed, and condemned, with six children. She named, only one of them, for she knew that she could only take care of one with her job, being a part time mom and part time social worker. She chose the one that looked the smartest, and named him Bartholomew. Mrs. Horowitz, or Betty, as her friends call her, was even more surprised with the birth of six sons, when she didn't even know she was going to have any children. But that didn't bother her any, for she was happy that she even had a son. She took all the other babies to the adoption agency. She chose the one she did, for they had an online adoption site, and she didn't want to have to be reminded of the beautiful children she gave away. Betty was lucky that she chose the child she did, for he would be the least troublesome out of all the children……

Chapter 1

Bartholomew

Now, as you could have obviously guessed, this part of the story is about Bartholomew, the only true son that Betty had loved, for that was why she chose him when he was born. Bartholomew led a ridiculed life, like any genius or person with a name like his. He had found out early on that people mocked and laughed at his name, for how ancient it sounded, so, when he became seven years old, when he really started to be impacted by these insults and mockery, was when he decided to go by Bart from now on. From then on, until he became ten, his life was normal and peaceful like anybody else's. But, the notice that would make him ridiculed and bullied even more came in July, a month before school started. "Mom! I got a letter in the mail from the school district, and it's from the junior high!" This was a major shock for Bart, as he was only going into fifth grade. "Bring it here honey," said Betty, "Let's see what it says. Go get me my reading glasses, will you son?" When he went into the other room to get his mother's glasses, he saw what looked like a winged creature of light looking through the window. All he could make out on it was just some feathered wings, and two indents that shot out brighter light then any where else, and he guessed those were the eyes. He was awe struckin with fear. Bart was thinking in his head "I hope this creature is friendly, and if it's not, I hope I'm safe in here. All I really want is just to get mom's glasses." Just then, he heard a swoosh, and turned and saw his mother's glasses come swooping into his hands. "Whoa! Now that was freaky! It was probably just the wind." As he ran into the other room to give his mom her glasses, he turned back to see if the creature was still there. Just as he finished turning his head, he saw the creature take off. Then there was this great flash of light, and the creature was gone. "Here mom, here's your glasses," he panted after seeing what he thought was one of the scariest things in his life. "Ok, let's take a look at this letter, shall we?" said Bart's mother as she was unfolding the letter. "Hmm. It looks like this letter says that you can go into the 6th grade if you want too. Do you want to do that, Bart? It would be a good challenge for you, always getting A+'s. Think this through carefully son, for I'll need an answer tomorrow, because I have to send the letter back out by then."

"Ok mom, I'll think about. Could I go to bed now?"

"Sure you can honey. Why, is something bothering you?"

"No, I just feel tired. I'm going up to bed now. See you tomorrow morning mom."

"Ok, good night sweetie."

Bart woke up the next morning, feeling very dizzy. He went to get some breakfast, he saw his mom reviewing the letter.

"Morning mom. What's for breakfast?" Bart asked, sitting down at the table.

"Well, you could have some bacon and eggs. Would you like that?"

"Umm, ok, I'll have some. You've never given me that for breakfast except on my birthday. Why are you giving it to me all of a sudden?"

"Well son, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. But first, do you want to go into the 6th grade? I'm asking right now because the thing I'm about to tell you needs you to be able to do hard things and accept you might be failing."

"Uh, ok, I have been wanting to go into the 6th grade."

"Good honey, because now I know you can take this. The thing is, you know how I told you your father died in a car crash just a bit before you were born? Well, the truth is, is that you never even had a father. You have five brothers, but I had to put them up for adoption, for I can't take care of six kids and have money left to spare for payments on stuff. I chose to keep you, because you looked like you had the most hope in you. Two of the others had hope in them too, but not as much as you. I could tell the other three would be bound to live dreadful lives. The reason I think that you and your five brothers were born was because it was the world's fate. Now I know you think your mom is crazy, but it's true. I thought that the three of you that had hope in you were the ones destined to save us, and the other three destined to destroy us. I'll tell you your five brother's names, but you will probably never meet them until you're destined to. The two good brother's names are Zacharia and Malignes. Your three evil brothers' names are Zakura, Dielin, and Boris. I only know there names because a courtesy of the adoption agency was to tell you your kids new names when they got adopted. I thought the names were suitable, depending on the type of alignment they had. There is one last thing I have to tell you, but I can't speak of it in detail, or else you will avoid it, and the world will end. You and all your brothers will die at the age of sixteen, for three of you good reasons, for the other three, bad reasons. So live life to its fullest now, while you still have the chance. But do not worry, for if you succeed in your mission once you die, you will be sent back to earth to live for many more years. So I hope you aren't to upset, but I had to tell you.

"Thanks, mom……… I'm just really upset that I will have to die, and I'll miss out on my life, until I complete whatever this mission is, and believe me mom, I'll do my best to help the world as long as you're on it."

Bart was now sixteen, the age he knew he would hate. He had matured very much, and since he got into 6th grade, he had become more popular. He even had a girlfriend now, who's name was Stacie. One night, Bart and Stacie were walking home from going to see a movie. They saw an alleyway that was a shortcut to both of their houses. They decided to take it. All of a sudden, an almost demonic looking man jumped out, with a gun in hand. He was completely human, except for the fact that he had the muscle of a grizzly bear, but somehow, it fit his complexity. The demonic man yelled or hissed, Bart couldn't tell which, "Girl, give me all the money and jewelry you have, or else I'll shoot."

"But," cried Stacie, "I don't have any money with me! I left it all at home! Please, don't shoot me!"

"Well, too bad girly, cause I need to make a living too, and this is the only way I know of."

Just as the demonic man pulled the trigger, Bart grabbed a trash can lid, and threw it at the man. It hit him right in the temple with enough force, for now Bart had become somewhat of an athlete over time, that it instantly killed the demonic man. Right when Bart had grabbed the lid though, he had jumped in the way of the bullet to save his love. It had barreled through the lid, but that did not stop it or even make it falter. He suddenly thought as the bullet was just about to hit him. 'So this is how it's going to end, me dieing in a dark alleyway, with my love of my life see all the blood flow out of me. A nice and slow death, which I don't prefer. I just hope an ambulance would come and then I would have a chance of surviving, but I know this is how I'm supposed to die, so let it be that way.' As he thought his last thought, he felt the skin on his body start to open up, with a painful sear going through right under his heart. He fell to the ground with a hard thud. Stacie ran over to him as fast as she could, be she realized it was too late to save him, for she could easily tell it was a fatal wound. Bart's last words were "Stacie, I do truly love you, and don't worry, I'll be back. I'll tell you how when I come back. Take good care of all of my belongings, and just remember that I'll be coming back, not as a ghost, but as a human. Just give it time……"

Then his voice started to fade off to a mumble, and then his arm fell limp after caressing Stacie's hair. Stacie leaned over, crying over her dead boyfriend, and just remembered the words he had said. 'He'll be back,' was all she could think of.

"I'll remember you always. Good-bye, my love."

And with that, she ran off to get someone to pull over and call the ambulance. Finally, she succeeded, but she knew it wouldn't help very much.

When it was time for Bart's funeral, almost everyone from the school was there, except the few enemies he had. Stacie and Bart's mom were weeping for him, accepting the offers of sorrow that nearly every gave them. Stacie had asked Bart's mom into the departed's loved ones room, and explained the whole thing to Bart's mother. She then immediately knew who the killer was, and was upset even double the normal amount. Bart's mom decided that Bart had told her enough already, that she might as well finish the story. So she did, she explained the whole thing, and Stacie just hoped that Bart would succeed.

Chapter 2

Boris

_Chckchck! Ratta ta ta! _"Come back here you stupid scarfed kid!" yelled a member of the Russian Mafia. Then the scarfed boy turned into an alleyway and found himself at a dead end, literally. He turned around, to see all the men chasing him had stepped out of the cars, guns drawn, pointed at him.

"Ok, kid, this is your last chance. Give us the keys to your dad's safe, or your good as dead," said the mafia man.

"Two things," said the kid, "One, my name is Boris, and two, I don't think so."

With those words, the men fired, but hit the wall all around the kid, but not a single bullet hit Boris. So they fired again, and all the bullets missed, except this time, they just went straight around him, and formed a silhouette of him on the wall.  
"Ok Mike! Bring in the big gun!" yelled who looked like the leader. Then, from around the corner, a huge muscular man came holding a miniature bazooka on his left shoulder.

"Hey, guys, could I say one thing to the big guy before you kill me?" asked Boris.

"Sure kid, go ahead, but make it quick, we have other jobs to take care of."

"Thanks, now, Mike, I'm guessing? I 'm also guessing your left –handed, because of the way you're holding the gun. Well, I found out in school, before you blew it up because of the teacher, that left-handed people die quicker and are way more stupid than us righties."

"Ok kid, you asked for it, say good night."

"Fine, good night you stupid mafia guys, come on, hit me right dead on." Then, the man fired the bazooka and it was hurtling at Boris. Then, he got into a crouching position, and stuck out his hands like he was pushing something heavy. All of a sudden, a black aura made a weird shield like shape, and the missile bounced right off it, getting hurled back at the mafia.

"What the ……!?"

"Oh ……!"

But before they could finish their sentences, the missile hit them.

"Shows you guys," said Boris.

Running off into the night, Boris looked back at the scene. Horrified at what he had done, for he knew about those powers he had, but he never knew he could deflect a projectile back at the firer, for it usually just disintegrated upon impact of the shield. He only knew that because he had been in trouble with the Russian Mafia before, but nothing ever this serious.

The only thing Boris knew about why the Mafia was coming after him was because his dad had done something to anger them. And now they were after him. Maybe it was because he had seen the people that committed the crime fleeing from his small rugged house when he was coming back from scavenging around the outskirts of the town looking for anything valuable he could sell to the mafia, for that was his family's only source of money. He was the only one that even made any money, for his father was a drunky and always thought that the money came out of nowhere. So one time when Boris hadn't found anything recently, his father was dumb enough to go to the mafia and ask for one-hundred dollars to buy more beer.

Then that day came, for Boris's father had only one week to pay back the money, and he forgot about it completely. Boris had no knowledge of anything that happened, so when he came home, he saw two men running out of his house, putting guns away. He ran inside, wondering what just happened. There was nothing wrong with the living room, which was the only room they had except for the two bedrooms, so he went into his father's bedroom, to find him murdered at his desk, there was a note on the floor, so he picked it up.

_Dear son,_

_You'll probably find me dead by the time you find this note. If I am, that means you should take the key I told you about if I ever died or anything happened to me. Right now is not the time to grieve, for you must take the key from its place and run far away from this house, for probably half of the mafia will be coming by the time you finish reading this. Once you have the key, you'll still be chased, but you will have a head start on them. You have to find a way to sneak onto a plane and get to America. I have a feeling the mafia will still chase you there even. Once you get there, go the town that I always told you I wanted to live in, and go to an alleyway that is right next to a movie theater and tap in the correct sequence on the bricks on the left side if you went in there from in front of the theater. Remember that song I use to sing to you before I became a drunky? Well, tap the sequence of the numbers of that song into the bricks, and a doorway will appear. It will look conspicuous, but just go into it anyway. When you get there, it will feel hot, but don't complain, for the boss doesn't like complainers, even living ones. Just head to the back of the hallway and you will find the most powerful weapon and the best boots and gloves that have ever been created. Take them, and just walk up the set of stairs next to them. You will be on the rooftop, and I suspect that some mafia will be waiting there, since they probably read the note. Finish them off with the weapon you just got, and then dig out a hole in the ceiling with it, and bury it there. You will come back to it. Then put on the gloves and boots, and then get on the ground. The only thing I'm going to tell you is to jump at the wall of the movie theater. When you get down there, run as fast as you can to a safe-house. There is a gun in a special place to me, take it and use it only when you have to, for it only has ten bullets in it._

_With love from your dad._

"He's in here!" Boris heard a burly voice yell out. He quickly dashed to his room, threw open his closet, and found the picture of his mom on the wall, of before she passed away from pneumonia a few years ago, and tried to lift the picture off of it's hook, but it wouldn't. Boris tried to open it up like a safe door, and it successfully opened, with a gun in a little box. He then ran to his bed and lifted up the mattress and grabbed the key. At that exact moment, he heard the front door handle start to turn. He decided he had no choice, so he opened his window and jumped out and closed it back up. Now the house looked like absolutely no one had been there. He immediately started to run toward Moscow, and had to stop on the outskirts of town to catch his breath, and then the horrifying experience he had just experienced happened. After catching his breath, for that shield took no breath out of him, he started to run towards Moscow again. It would be a long trip for him, for he lived close to the boundaries of the Arctic Circle of Russia, and he could only walk and run to Moscow, for the mafia could be disguised as anybody. It was just the beginning of a long trip for Boris.

Boris had finally gotten to Moscow now, and it took him five years. The only way he was able to survive was to go into a store before closing, and wait for the shop to close up, and then he ate as much as he needed. After doing it so much, he started to become accustomed to it, and liked it more every time he did. When he got to Moscow, he was surprised by its sheer size and all the people there. The first thing he decided to do was find the airport, then he would roam around it for a few days, until he was able to find a way onto a plane without a ticket. He finally found out that the airport security pick up luggage left around and get it to its right plane. So he set out to find any type of suitcase, but a large one, for he had aged five years over the trip to Moscow, so he was now sixteen and had muscle on him, so he needed a large suitcase. He finally looked around the airport dump and found a good condition suitcase. When he looked to see where it was from, it was labeled United States. That was his ticket there. He guessed that, since it was completely empty, that the person that brought it no longer needed it for storage, and just dumped it, for it wasn't the greatest suitcase. He took it into the airport, went into a corner, and got in it. He waited for what he guessed was two hours, but he had lost track of time over those five years, since he was always traveling.

Finally he felt the suitcase get lifted up. He heard what sounded like a man grunting, probably from the weight. Since suitcases normally don't weigh that much. Getting knocked around inside a suitcase was not a fun experience for Boris, but when he thought it would start to get better when he got put on the conveyor belt for luggage, he started to feel like he was moving downhill very fast, and then hit something hard and got lurched back inside the suitcase. He finally felt like he stopped moving, so he unzipped the suitcase and looked out. Just a long line of conveyor belts in front of him, and it looked like he had a bit of time before his suit case would start to move some. Wondering what caused that almost roller-coaster-like ride, he turned around, and saw a steep hill where luggage zoomed down and stopped where he was. Having a headache, Boris decided just to lay in his suitcase with it open, until he got close to the loading area. When he finally got there, a luggage attendant saw him, looked at his battered clothes, and just let him go by.

"Talk about aging being a good thing," Boris said.

He had finally gotten onto the plane. He started to feel a rumbling and presumed that the plane had just taken off.

"Well, I'm all that closer now."

Boris's flight was pretty uneventful, except for when the ticket taker came back into the luggage area for his break. Boris immediately got up and ran behind a pile of suitcases. But, when in his hurry, he knocked over a bag, which aroused the ticket taker. While the ticket taker was coming back, Boris just acted like he was throwing a cloak around him, and he turned invisible.

"I love these powers," remarked Boris.

"What's going on back here?" asked the ticket taker.

After some moments of silence, the ticket taker eventually turned around and left the luggage storage area. Instantly when the ticket taker left, the invisible aura that had surrounded Boris disappeared. For the rest of the trip, Boris just sat on the floor of the plane and waited for touchdown in America.

The plane had just touched down at the O' Hare airport in Chicago, IL. Although it wasn't Boris's destination, he was still happy that he was in America now. He started to walk out of the city to the town that his father had always told him about.

When he was about five miles outside the city, he decided to sit down and take a rest. While resting, Boris thought about how far behind him the Mafia was and how long he would have to rest. He didn't see a single car come by the whole time he was resting, and then he finally started to head off towards the town again. When he finally got to the town, he asked a person to the theater in town.

"Go two blocks west, then 5 blocks north," the person replied.

On his way to the theater, he saw gorgeous houses and restaurants that smelled so good. Starting to think about what life would have been like if he had lived here instead of Russia, he didn't notice he was at the theater until he was under the lights of it. Remembering what his dad had told him, he went into the alley to the left, and tapped in the sequence, but he needed to speak out the song to remember the combination.

"Three is under five, but when you put them together, you get eight. In a line, NINE is to the RIGHT of eight. When you cut off the left half of eight, you go DOWN FIVE and get three. THREE is to the LEFT of eight. Remember that son."

After going nine bricks to the right, he went down five bricks, and then finally went three bricks to the left, and tapped that brick. Like gates opening to a fiery pit, the bricks slowly started to swing open, and Boris saw giant flames jumping around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw a face appear in the fire, and a hand of fire came out of the gate and grabbed him and pulled him into the flames. He was getting flung around the room of fire like a Raggedy Andy doll, and finally found a hole in the ground when he landed once.

When he was on the ground after jumping into the hole, he realized that even though he was flung through flames, he didn't have a single burn mark on him at all. Wondering why he didn't get burned, he found a spout of fire and stuck his arm through. Being surprised from the sheer heat of the flame, he pulled his arm out quickly. Although he knew his arm went through the flame, he still saw no burn marks.

Then a strange almost demonic-like voice spoke out of nowhere "You can't get hurt in here by anything except me, and you should hope I don't hurt you, for when you die here, your soul is lost forever, never going anywhere. So don't anger me or try anything."

Looking around for a person, Boris took in the full surroundings. He saw stalagmites and stalactites hanging around, but instead of dripping water, they dripped lava. When he looked the other way, he saw a giant crater. His curiosity driving him to find out what was in it, he went over and stuck his head over the side. Surprised at the result of what was in it, he pulled back quickly. What he saw was a pool of fire, but what was more horrid was what he saw in the pool. He didn't know if it had just been a hallucination, but he had thought he saw a bunch of skeletal zombie like souls floating around in the pool of fire.

'Wow, those are some poor unfortunate souls,' Boris thought.

Remembering what he had come to this horrible place for, he started to just walk straight ahead like his father had told him. He finally came to a giant metal door, and saw a safe-like handle on it. He turned it around, and then pulled it out. At first he had trouble pulling it, then remembered his powers and used them to slowly open the door.

When he walked into the room, all he saw was a podium with a box on it. Slowly walking towards the podium, he felt one of his feet sink down a bit more than normal. Suddenly a siren went off, and the safe behind him closed shut quickly. Knowing that something bad was about to happen, he opened the box and pulled out a set of gloves and boots and a devilish whip. He looked around the room and found the staircase, but realized that it started on the ceiling and went up from there. He decided he would probably need something to grip the bottom step with, he put on the gloves, and just threw on the boots since his feet had nothing on them since he had outgrown his shoes a long time ago. But when he put the shoes and gloves on, they were big for him at first, but just tightened by themselves and seemed like a second skin. He saw little bumps where his knuckles on his hands were, and saw little words, one of them being "Sticky". He wondered what that meant, so he pushed the button, but nothing happened. He thought that he would need to touch something to find out what they did. He stuck his hand on the wall and it stuck, but he was able to pull it right off. He wondered if the boots did anything, so he looked down and discovered a dial on the side of the boots. Wondering what all the options were, he kept on turning the dial, and eventually came upon "Jump". He kept it on there, and tried jumping up. Instead of a regular jump, he went soaring and saw he was about to hit the ceiling. Now that he knew what to use those gloves for, he stuck his hands out and when they hit the ceiling, he just stuck there. He knew he wouldn't be able to use just his arms to climb all the way over to the stairs, so he swung his feet up and eventually turned the dial on the boots to "Sticky". Knowing that he was almost out of the place he started to crawl on the ceiling towards the stairs. Boris then remembered that he left the whip at the box, and he was about to jump down when he heard the door start to creak open. He knew he was probably about to die, so he looked at the other buttons on the gloves and found one that said "Grab". Being wowed at the amazing level of convenience that the gloves had, he pushed the button and stuck his hand out and pointed it at the whip. Like magic, the whip started to sail through the air to his hand. When he got it, he stuck it in his mouth and continued crawling across the ceiling. Right before he got to the stairs, the door finally finished opening.

"Here's Satan!" the fiendish man that had the same voice as earlier yelled out.

Scared to death and for his life, he finished crawling and got to the landing of the stairs. Boris turned around to see what Satan was doing, he saw he was about to throw balls of fire at him. He quickly switched both gloves to "Grab" again and got ready to catch the fireballs. The first two came at him, and he caught them with the gloves, without any damage happening to anything, and threw them back at Satan. To Boris's surprise, Satan just teleported to a different part of the room. Thinking it was about time to try out the whip, Boris tried taking it from one side of the gap and zigzagging it to the other corner. Being surprised at how the whip did stick, Boris was frightened when another fireball came at him. Luckily, the whip deflected it back into the ground. Now Boris knew all he had to do was run to the top of the stairs and use "Grab" on the whip again. He turned and ran to the exit, and turned around and used the gloves to get the whip. When he walked out of the exit, he heard Satan yell out "Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!!!!!!"

Thinking that he was free now, after getting plopped down on the roof of the original building, he slowly started to stand up.

"Get down kid!" Boris heard a man yell out.

He immediately knew what was happening, and pulled out the whip instead. All the men, who turned out were from the Mafia, pulled out their guns, put Boris spun the whip around and hit every guy's hand, making them drop their guns. In the time he had before they picked their guns back up, he found the buttons on his gloves that said "Shield". After he pressed the buttons, giant see-through shields appeared on the wrists of the gloves. Now the Mafia men had their guns back and fired again, but this time the bullets stopped dead on the shields. Boris now twirled around in a circle with the whip and hit every single man in the hips, taking them all on to the ground. Deciding that he had been through enough with them, he turned his gloves to "Grab" and picked up all the bullets on the ground, and sent them flying at the downed men.

"That's the end of that," said Boris.

He adjusted the gloves and boots and jumped off the side of the building and bounced of the side of it and the theater until he hit the ground. What he didn't know about himself was that since he had stolen the whip and gloves, he had started to become more and more demonic every minute. When he landed on the ground in the alley, he saw two silhouettes of people jump back in fear of him. He thought he could get some money off of them, especially with the nice gun he picked up from one of the downed mafia men. He held it out and yelled "Girl, give me all the money and jewelry you have or I'll shoot!"

"But," cried the girl, "I don't have any money with me! I left it all at home! Please, don't shoot me!"

"Well, too bad girly, cause I have to make a living too." Just as he pulled the trigger, everything went black.

Chapter 3

Malignes

"Now, focus all your mind on the rock. Then imagine in your mind the rock moving through the air."

_Phwooh! _

"Good, Malignes, you correctly used the magic to throw the rock away with your mind. You're now dismissed, you can go to your room."

"Thank you teacher."

Malignes was a very intelligent boy, learning how to speak at just eight months old. That, he had always wondered, might be why those freak cult members expected so much out of him with the "magic" he was so good at. None of them actually knew that the supposed magic he did was just part of another of his inventions he made when he wasn't reading the Bible in his room, which was considered an insult in the cult he had been adopted into, although he wish he wasn't in it.

Malignes had just gotten back to his room when he heard the alarm for surprise inspection go off. He immediately knew what he had to do as to not get killed. Malignes had successfully used this invention before with recent inspections, ever since they became more and more frequent, because somehow it leaked out that someone had a Bible that was in the group. Luckily for Malignes, since he was such powerful at the "magic" he was taught, none of the cult leaders had suspected him. Using a special IV-like needle that he stuck by his spinal cord and little bandage-like object attached to the bottom of his Bible, he was able to lift it up in the air with his thoughts. He just got it up in the air right as the attendant came in. Malignes's room was a mess, but since he was the best with the "magic", they didn't mind. All the attendant did was ransack the room around the places where stuff is able to be hidden, although the mess didn't make that much of a difference anyway.

"Everything seems to be in order here Malignes," the attendant stated.

"Thanks, I like the mess, it gives my room some "flavor"."

"Well then, we'll let you keep that mess if it keeps you concentrated on your work."

The attendant walked out the door, and when Malignes knew that she was far away to not hear anything, he let out a big sigh. He had almost gotten caught that time, and he decided he would need to make a better hiding place for his Bible incase they do a nighttime inspection. Knowing all the odds and ends of his room really helped, for he knew that the doors could be cut with a knife and you wouldn't notice it. Taking his pocket knife that he had gotten right before his one-man wilderness hike he had to go on to prove he was "worthy", he cut out a square just a bit bigger than his Bible and stuck it in the door. It fit perfectly, and he was still able to get it out with ease. He decided to lie down on his bed and read some of the Old Testament. About three hours went by, and he finally started to get tired. Knowing that if he fell asleep with the Bible in his hands, the cult could easily find out that he was the one that didn't believe in their leader was Messiah. So Malignes got up, and opened that little compartment in the door, slipped his bible in, and drifted off to sleep.

Malignes woke up the next morning to find that his room had been ransacked even more. He hurried over to his door, closed it, and locked it. When he ripped off the panel, he was lucky and found that his Bible was still there. He put it back in, changed into his regular clothes, and stepped outside and began to walk around like nothing happened. Living on the side of Hekla Mountain wasn't that bad he thought, there was nice fresh air and always a nice refreshing breeze.

Malignes didn't have much going on today, except for three classes. One was a new class he didn't know about, and the other two were Levitation and How to Control Magical Flames. He had already made little inventions with the two classes he knew about, but he didn't know what gadgets he would need for the new class he was going to take, which supposedly was for advanced students.

It was now eleven thirty, and Malignes knew that by then he should start to get back to his room so that he could make it to Levitation class by twelve. He finally got back to his room, and then he got the special gadget he had made for levitation ready, but he also grabbed his camouflage lighter and blower, because he wanted to save himself some time and just go from one class to the next. It was now eleven fifty-five, but luckily for Malignes, the class building was right by his room area. Noticing a snow storm starting, he grabbed his heavy coat and ran out. Halfway to the classroom area, he heard gunfire and someone yell, "I know it's you!"

Scared for his life, he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, knowing that God would protect him if he wasn't meant to die now. He felt a sharp pain in his side, and looked. All Malignes saw was a hole in his coat, so he fell down to make the person think he really did get shot. He then just waited, and then heard a window close. Knowing that the person must not be watching now, he got up and ran into the class building. He pulled of his coat and checked where he thought the bullet went in. Surprisingly, there was just a hole in his shirt. Wondering what happened, he looked at the skin where the hole was. All that was there was a bad looking bruise, probably a bruised bone was under there, but no broken skin. Curious of where the bullet went, he checked the hole in his coat, and found the bullet stuck at the very edge of his coat.

'Great,' thought Malignes, 'know I have to worry about this new class, someone trying to kill me, and hiding my Bible from them. This place just keeps on getting better. Oh well, better get to class before I get in trouble.'


End file.
